


Adorable wild LUKITA finally appeared!

by chyouchyou07



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia NT, Croatian National Football Team, Fanvids, Gen, Pokemon!AU, What if they all live in a world of 8 bit video game, pokemon trainer!gareth, where can i catch this wild this bunny?, wild bunny lukita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyouchyou07/pseuds/chyouchyou07
Summary: Adorable wild LUKITA finally appeared!Can Trainer Gaz catch him this time?





	Adorable wild LUKITA finally appeared!

Adorable wild LUKITA finally appeared!  
Can Trainer Gaz catch him this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this was a birthday gifs I made for Carli, and now I make it into a video haha. 
> 
> -  
▸ Wild Suba appeared! #Video : [ https://vimeo.com/331230125](https://vimeo.com/331230125)  
-  
▸ Original post on tumblr: [ https://bit.ly/2TKoVbL ](https://bit.ly/2TKoVbL)  
-  
▸ Relevant post: What if they all live in a world of 8 bit video game(Wild Suba appeared!) : [ https://bit.ly/2E0brD1](https://bit.ly/2E0brD1)  
-  
▸ [ https://chyouchyou07.tumblr.com/](https://chyouchyou07.tumblr.com/)


End file.
